Non-pneumatic tire constructions enable a tire to run in an uninflated condition. Some non-pneumatic tires employ a unitary tire and wheel construction. Other non-pneumatic tires are fastened to wheels using fasteners such as bolts. Non-pneumatic tires may include spokes that buckle or deflect upon contact with the ground. Such spokes may be constructed of a material that is relatively stronger in tension than in compression, so that when the lower spokes buckle, the load can be distributed through the remaining portion of the wheel.